The Video Game Party Blast
by DarkTraveller
Summary: Characters from different video games and game series get invited to a party R&R!
1. The Invitations sent

The Video Game Party Blast  
  
Note: All the video game characters mentioned in here are not owned by me. I can't name who they are all owned by because there is gonna be many characters from different games.  
  
It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario Mario and his brother Luigi Mario were just laying around their house. Nothing had happened in weeks and thus they were bored. Mario heard a sound outside and hoping for something exciting to happen ran out to investigate. It was just the mailman. As he flew away, Mario looked in the mailbox and found invitations for him and Luigi to a huge party. Happy that something exciting was going to happen soon, he called Luigi and together they jumped into the warp pipe outside their home.  
  
Meanwhile in Dinosaur Land, the mailman was delivering the same invitations to the homes of all the Yoshis. He also then headed off for Mushroom Castle to deliver the next letters to Princess Peach and her Toad protectors. As he flew off, Kamek, the Magikoopa, flew towards King Bowser Koopa's underwater cave where his palace was hidden. "Master Bowser we have been invited to a party!" shouted the magician. "What do you mean, WE?" asked Bowser. "Sir, I mean you, your children, and all of your soldiers" said Kamek quickly. "Fine then, let's go to the party!" Shouted Bowser, "Lemmy, Morton, Wendy, Ledwig, Roy, Bowser Jr., Iggy, and Larry, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO A PARTY!" "A party? EXCELLENT!" called back Roy Koopa.  
  
In Donut Land, one of the many countries in Dinosaur Land, a Boo flew towards the hidden castle of his master, Big Boo, shaking an invitation to the same party.  
  
Within two hours, everyone in the Mushroom Dimension had heard about the party and was coming. Meanwhile however in another dimension, in the world of Hyrule, a boy named Link was receiving an invitation to a party, little did he know, his future self who was trying to defeat Ganondorf was also receiving the invitation.  
  
Little did the people receiving the invitations know that the sender had also sent letters to all the characters from the Donkey Kong series, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Diablo 2, The Sims, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Resident Evil, Dungeon Siege, Megaman, Tomb Raider, Legacy of Kain series, Sonic the Hedgehog series, Harry Potter books/games *I am only putting books too because I like many of the characters from books not yet made into games*, characters from Dragonball, and Dragonball Z, and Friday the 13th the game. As you can expect the Friday the 13th characters were visited last because Jason killed the mail carrier, and Jason's mother's severed head killed the back up.  
  
Next chapter people start arriving at the party. Also note that I don't know every character so when I say everyone I mean all I know, OK. R&R! 


	2. The Greater Evils Arrive

The Video Game Party Blast  
  
Chapter 2: The Greater Evils Arrive  
  
Note: See previous chapter  
  
At a enormous mansion on planet Earth, somewhere in North America a little multicolored robot was busy setting up for a party. "Gotta hurry, gotta hurry! The guests will be here any minute" said D.D.G.I.R2 as he finished setting up. As if to emphasize his point he heard a knock at the door. He ran down two flights of stairs to the door and opened it to find three demons standing in front of him, "Greetings mortal, why have you called upon myself, and my brothers to your dwelling?" Inquired Diablo, Lord of Terror. "Yes mortal why have you called us?" said his brother Baal, Lord of Destruction. "It had better be good, we were conquering the world." Finished their brother Mephisto, Lord of Hatred. "Well it was because I wanted you guys to be at the ultimate party of the century," said D.D.G.I.R2, "So will you stay?" "FINE!" shouted Diablo, "We shall stay." "Great!" said the insane robot.  
  
More guests arrive in chapter 3. Also note that the arrival chapters will be about this long. Also next chapter will be the rest of the Diablo characters. Then all game characters will show up in the same chapter, I am just tired now since it is 12:03 AM now. Later 


	3. Lara Croft and some Sims arrive

The Video Game Party Blast  
  
Chapter 3: Lara Croft and some Sims arrive  
  
The Greater Evils had just gone to get some food from the refreshment table. As soon as D.D.G.I.R2 had turned around the doorbell rang again, he ran to answer the door. When he opened it he saw some normal looking people standing there, "Uh you guys aren't from any video games, this is a video game character only party so scram." "Sheshoop kasak blawp?" D.D.G.I.R2 sat there a minute and then turned on his internal translator. His internal computer reported "Simmish Translated, "Didn't you invite us?" Any more translation required?" "No thank you", he said to the Hartland family Sims, "Uh sorry guys go on in." (from now on Simmish will automatically be translated) "Thanks" said Travis, "Come on honey." He said to his wife Sakura. D.D.G.I.R2 was about to close the door when he heard gunshots from behind him, he turned to see Lara Croft, Tomb Raider. She was shooting at a mutant Atlantean, the Atlantean fell after a few shots from her shotgun. "Sorry" she said, "I had a job to finish before I came over. So has the party started yet?" "Nope" replied the robot, "you're one of the first to arrive." "Great" said Lara before going off to join the rest of the party guests.  
  
Next chapter even more characters arrive for the party 


	4. Some Characters Break in

Video Game Party Blast  
  
Chapter 4: Some characters sneak in.  
  
Lara Croft had just walked inside the mansion and started talking to the Prime Evils. Back behind the mansion however some characters were planning on how to get in the party. "I can't believe he didn't invite us, he loves our game!" said Zeke as he planned with his friend Atalanta, who had sneaked in from Dungeon Siege, "I know" she replied, "But the only thing we can do is break in." As they prepared to use a magic bomb on the wall, a woman jumped kicked the wall and then did a series of slashes with her arm swords. She looked very pale and deadly serious. "I told you just trying to cut the wall up wouldn't work" said another woman who had appeared behind them. "Shut up Mynce" said Agent Bloodrayne, "I heard you but it couldn't have hurt to try." She finished as she pulled out a rocket launcher and fired, the missile went off but didn't destroy the wall. "I don't think that will work ma'am" said Atalanta, "Yeah, yeah, anyway I'm Agent Bloodrayne, half-vampire. This is my mentor Mynce." "Hello" said Mynce. "Well now how are we going to get in?" asked Rayne. "Allow us to take care of that, pathetic mortals" came a booming voice behind them. The group turned around to see thirteen Gods and Goddesses. "We were not invited," said Zeus, King of the Gods. "So we decided to just come over," said his wife Hera. "I flooded some island in my anger," said Poseidon, King of the Sea. "I scared my poor Cerberus away when I learned I was not invited to this party," said Hades. "So we all held a meeting and decided to come" said all the Gods together. "Now let's break in," said Zeus as he hurled a lightning bolt at the wall completely destroying it. "WHAT IN THE WORLD!" shouted D.D.G.I.R2 as he ran into the room, "Oh shoot, guess I forgot you guys when I sent out the invites huh, oh well come on in." Ares ran off with Bloodrayne towards the couch to chat. Hades went to talk with Mynce about how she had avoided death three times in a single game. Zeus and Hera went off together to watch the games going on. Hermes went to talk to the Parakoopas about their traderoutes for mail and gift delivery. Athena went and talked about artifacts with Lara Croft. Poseidon went off and stood by himself. Apollo and Artemis attempted to figure out what the Sims were saying. Hephaestus went and talked with Diablo about his forge and weapons. Aphrodite went and waited for handsome characters to show up. Hestia eventually went and stood with Zeus and Hera.  
  
Next chapter more people arrive 


End file.
